Jandre - Victori-Yes!
by exquizitebritt
Summary: Remember the video Dan posted about Jade and Andre almost kissing? Well, I decided to write a fan fiction about how I think it should have gone in the episode: Victori-Yes! Hope you dolls enjoy.
1. Start

**Author's Note: Although I do ship Bade, but I also ship Jandre. "Jade Gets Crushed," is actually one of my favorite episodes, and I wished there were more intimate interaction with them. So here's my spin on the video Dan leaked. Don't worry, I still ship Bade! **

* * *

Jade hated the dare Sikowitz deemed on them. She thought it was stupid, but she wasn't going to let people think she couldn't handle a dare. She got out of the girls bathroom, and went to find Beck. At the corner of the lockers she heard Beck talking Tori. She overheard him telling Tori about his plan to trick her into attending a drag race with him, since she couldn't say no. She rolled her eyes at how sneaky her boyfriend was. She quickly tried to decipher a plan to prevent Beck from asking her. She quickly went to Tori, and decided to ask her to hang out with her tonight, so that Beck couldn't ask her. She walked over to Tori and Beck.

"Hey guys," she greeted them.

"Jade-" Beck started, but was interrupted by Andre running to them with a scared and worried expression on his face.

Andre tugged on Jade's arm. "Jade, will you please hang out with me tonight?"

"No-" she answered, but corrected herself, when she realized if she hung out with Andre, then Beck couldn't ask her to go with him to the drag race. She smiled wickedly at him. "Yes."

"Thank you!" Andre shouted and gave her a big hug.

"Wait," Beck said. "I wanted to ask you-"

Jade held her hands up in the air. "Too late. Andre already asked me."

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Tori noticed Andre shivering with fear and constantly looking around him. "What's up with you?"

"Posey!" he yelled. "She won't leave me alone. So I figure if I hang out with Jade, then she'll be too scared to come near me," he said, trying to make it seem logical.

Jade shrugged, not caring. She preferred people fearing her. "Good call," she commended him.

* * *

After school, everyone left, while Jade and Andre stayed at school. They tried to figure out what to do before leaving HA. They both leaned their backs against the lockers around Jade's.

"What do you want to do?" Andre asked Jade.

Jade had her arms crossed over her chest, thinking of something thrilling to do. "Music room?"

"What're we gonna do in there?" he questioned.

"I don't know. What would we ever do in a music room? Maybe we go ride some horses," she said sarcastically.

"Alright, let's go," Andre replied.

* * *

"What do you want to record?" Andre asked Jade, as he set up machines to record and play music. He sat on a chair in front of the piano with a microphone set in front of him. Jade sat on the chair at the end of the keyboard, facing him. They were in the position they were in, that night.

"How about that song I recorded for you?" she proposed.

Andre recalled the song and the night they recorded it in this classroom. He remembered how angelic she looked singing the song. He fell in love with her, just by the breath-taking sight of her beautiful glow as her sweet voice danced around the notes he played with his fingers. There was something about that night – about Jade – that made him fall in love with her.

"Andre?" She nudged him, which brought his back to his attention.

"Huh? I mean. Yeah. We can sing that," he said, trying to sound cool and calm.

He turned up the volume and hit the record button. He gently placed his fingers on the keys and began playing the medley. Jade slipped on the headphones and positioned the microphone in front of her. After the introduction, Jade parted her lips and out came her heavenly voice. Her voice was euphoric and twirled around his ears. He felt his heart warm a little. His breath was stolen as she closed her eyes and swayed her head to the medley produced by his fingertips. There was something so awe-inspiring about how graceful she looked as she sung. As she carried on with the song, Andre started to feel the same way he did before. That wonky feeling returned and he could barely finish the song or tear his eyes away from her. Finally, he reached the end and played the last note.

She removed her headphones and pushed the microphone away from her. Andre took his fingers off the keyboard and quietly watched her. His wonky feeling clearly present.

"I love that song," she told him. "Do you?"

"Mmhmm," he responded, barely able to make out the words.

"Well, that song occupied me for four minutes. I'm back to boredom!" she complained. She rose from her seat. "I wonder what kind of songs people recorded here," she said aloud. She walked over to the library of CD's. It was a collection of CD's students recorded and left in the library shelf to the side of the music room. While Jade looked at the library of CD's, Andre decided to turn off all the audio equipment they used.

Jade glided her fingers across the CD collection. She read some titles aloud, to mock it. "Firefly. How lame," she commented. "Dancing with the dragon?" she questioned as she saw one song.

"What the chiz?" Andre said.

Jade laughed. "I know. There are some weird people who go here." She continued to look through the collection. "Don't call me. Granger. Hats off." The titles amused Jade. "Man. What the hell are people thinking when the title their songs," she told him. "In your eyes. Jade-" She paused as she read the title written on the CD. "Jade West." She pulled the CD out and looked at the CD. "There's a CD titled Jade West, but I've never made this," she told Andre.

Andre dropped the cords and his eyes grew wide, when he realized whose CD it was. He ran to her and tried to snatch it from her. She held it away and then put it under her shirt, knowing he wouldn't dare touch her there.

Jade arched her eyebrows at him, curiously. "Do you know who made this CD?"

Andre felt his body shaking, nervously. "Ugh. No. I don't. No."

She kinked her eyebrow, knowing he was acting fishy. She smiled mischievously as she thought of a way to get him to tell her. She thanked Sikowitz for daring them to say "yes," to everything. "Can you tell me who recorded this song, titled Jade West?"

"No!" he shouted.

Jade wagged her pointer finger at him. "Ugh-ugh. Remember Sikowitz said we have to say 'yes' to everything?" she reminded him.

Andre sighed and had a worried expression on his face. "Fine! Yes! Yes, I can tell you!" she shouted out of frustration.

"Who recorded this CD?" she asked.

Andre groaned, while Jade smiled impishly at him, as she waited.

"Me," he finally said.

Jade's smile dropped. She was shocked to discover Andre recorded a song and titled it Jade West. "What do you mean? Why'd you record a song and title it with my name?"

Andre grumbled. "Just play it."

Jade walked over to the player, removed the disc from the plastic case, and inserted it into the player. She pressed the play button and waited for the song to start.

"Andre Harris. 2011. Dedicated to Jade West," Andre's voice said over the CD. It was standard to say one's name, year, and any dedication or title of the song, before recording.

Jade thought this was some sort of joke Andre played on her, but he said it was dedicated to her in his introduction. She was utterly confused about this whole thing. Andre stood quietly, behind her, to observe her reaction. Jade had her arms crossed over her chest. Andre slipped his hands into his pockets.

The beat of the song and melody played and Jade immediately knew it was 365 days. She loved this song and the beat. She remembered clapping her hands to it with Beck.

"Monday, well Jade I fell for you. Tuesday, I wrote you this song. Wednesday, I was outside your door, even though I know it's wrong."

Jade gasped as she heard him say "Jade," instead of "baby." It was strange to hear her name, but something inside her made her smile.

"I shouldn't feel this way, but I gotta say. Jade, I gotta let you know."

Jade let her arms fall to the side as she listened to the song. The corners of mouth lifted and Andre smiled to himself, as he watched Jade enjoy the song he wrote for her.

"I will try everything. To make you come closer to me. Jade, 'till you believe, it's not just a phase. How can I get it through? You're the one I can't lose. I'll try 365 days. 365 ways. To get to you. To get you, you, you, you Jade."

Jade continued to listen to the song and chuckled when he said, "I don't want no one else."

The song stopped and Jade stood there, still. Andre walked to the player and pressed the stop button. He slowly turned to face Jade. "So…"

"So…" she repeated.

"So… what do you think?"

"You wrote that for me?"

Andre nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

Andre shrugged. "I… I just… Ask Tori about it! She'll tell you everything!"

Jade grabbed her bag and exited the room. "You coming or what?" she asked, as she exited the classroom. Andre followed her quickly, turned off the lights, and shut the door.

* * *

Jade knocked on Tori's door, but no one answered. She grew frustrated and kicked the door. Trina heard the sound and opened the door.

"Whaaaaat?!" Trina hissed as she opened the door.

"Where's Tori?" Jade asked as she entered their house. Andre followed.

"She went to the store. She'll be back soon," Trina informed them. "I gotta finish waxing my face, so I'll be upstairs."

Andre and Jade made a disgusted face at the thought of Trina waxing her face. Andre took a seat on the left couch and Jade sat on the right couch.

"I don't see why you just don't tell me!" Jade yelled.

Andre rubbed his temples, starting to feel wonky again.

"Why did you write me that song?" she questioned.

Andre stood up and walked away from Jade and the couch. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Jade stood up and followed him.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

Andre chugged down the water and then set it on the kitchen counter. He walked back to the living room, and Jade followed again. She stopped to sit on the armrests of the right couch, while Andre paced back and forth behind the left couch.

"Why don't you just tell me, yourself?!"

Andre ignored her and paced.

"Just tell me!" she demanded.

Andre stopped pacing. He walked over to her, and stood in the space between the two couches, facing Jade. "Jade," he started. He figured he should just tell her the truth, since she already found out the song was for her. "I – I – that night. The night you helped me record my song, in the music room. We were there till midnight. Remember?" Jade nodded, recalling that night. "I saw you singing next to me… and – well – there's was just something about you. Something angelic. You took my breath away, and no one has ever done that. I looked at you and I saw an angel dancing in my melody. It was the greatest feeling in the world. And I fell for you. But you were with Beck. I wasn't about to move in on my best friend's girl. I ain't like that. So I went to Tori's house that night and told her I was in love with you, and she helped me to try get over you. I got this wonky feeling, which is something I get every single time I don't say how I feel, so I wrote that song."

Jade was speechless, while Andre confessed these things to her. "You were in love with me?"

Andre nodded.

"I noticed you were eyeing me when you were on stage with Tori. I felt like you were singing that song to me, but I thought you did that to everyone in the audience."

Andre shook his head. "No. Only you."

Jade sat there, sinking in this newfound discovery. "Can I ask you something?"

Afraid of her question, Andre screamed "no," in his head, but knew he couldn't. He cursed Sikowtiz quietly in his head. "Yes," he said softly.

"In the song, you said you were going to find 365 ways and use 365 days to get to me. What happened?"

It was a fair question to ask. Andre didn't know what to tell her. "I don't know."

Jade grew frustrated by him not answering her question. "Just tell me!" she demanded. "I don't understand you!" she shouted. "If you claim to like me like you did in the song, then what the hell happened to those feelings?!" she yelled at him, irritated by his inconsistency at his confessions.

Andre rubbed his temples, beginning to feel wonky. "What do you expect Jade?!" he hollered at her. "Beck is my best friend. You're his girl! I couldn't just move in on my best friend's girl. I ain't like that!"

"That time, Beck and I broke up, and you invited me to Nozu," she reminded him. "Was that a date? Was that you trying to move in on me?" she inquired.

"No!" he yelled. He put his palm to his forehead, frustrated by all this mess. "Jade. I fell in love with you. And honestly, I haven't stopped! I tell myself that I don't love you anymore so I don't have to be hurt when I see you with Beck. I wanted to date you. I wanted to kiss you! Hell, I almost kissed Tori, because she was dressed and acted just like you!"

Jade furrowed her eyebrows at confusion. She didn't know what he meant by that. She didn't know Tori dressed up like her and acted like her.

"I just can't be with you, because it'll be complicated! I don't want Beck to hate me!"

"He won't hate you," she told him reassuringly.

"How do you know?!" he shouted.

Jade sighed. "Andre, are you still in love with me?"

Andre nodded to confirm.

"But I can't! I just can't! It's not right. We," he said, pointing at him and her, "we wouldn't be right together," he said.

"Will you kiss me, if I kissed you?" she asked him softly.

"Yes," he confessed. This was a "yes," he didn't regret today. It was a "yes," that was genuine. A "yes," that came from the heart, because it was something he really wanted to do, for a very long time now.

Jade rose from the armrest she stepped closer to him. She held his face in her hands and leaned in to place her soft lips against his luscious lips. He had such lavish lips, that were so different from Beck's thin lips. It was different, but a good kind of different. The hairs on her back rose as he wrapped his arms around her and his hand rested on the small of her back. His touch was smooth. She parted her lips slightly and he forcefully stuck his tongue through. He massaged her tongue in a way that felt exhilarating. In response, she forcefully wrestled her tongue with his.

She pulled away from his after minutes of kissing. Her satisfaction was evident in her grin, which mirrored the grin on Andre's face.

"I guess you didn't need all 365 days to get to me," she flirted, with a light tone.

Andre chuckled, and pulled her in for another sweet kiss.

* * *

**What did you dolls think?**

**PLEASE leave reviews! **

**I love reading them.**

* * *

**I want to turn this into a chaptered fan fiction,  
but that all depends on how many reviews I get.**

**Maybe if I get 15 reviews and some follows on tumblr,  
then I'll turn this into a chaptered fan fiction! **

**Tumblr: projectexquizitebritt**


	2. Develop

Jade found herself kissing Andre, uncontrollably. She liked the feeling of his thick juicy lips wrapped around her upper lip, while she gently tugged on his bottom lip, nibbling gently. His hands relaxed on the small of her back, while her hands rested against his face. Interrupted by a loud gasp and clatter on the floor, Jade pulled away from Andre to see what was going on. Both Andre and Jade turned their attention the front door, where Tori stood, bewildered by what she just witnessed. Her grocery bags fell to the floor from the shock.

"It's not what it looks like," Andre spoke up, approaching Tori.

Tori arched her eyebrow, still in disbelief. "So I didn't walk in on you kissing Jade, who – by the way – has a boyfriend, a.k.a. your best friend!" she yelled, with a hint of outrage in her tone. She waited for answer, but Andre didn't respond.

"Vega!" Jade called out, as she walked toward Tori and Andre. "You can't tell anyone!" she ordered.

"I have to tell Beck! He deserves to know!"

Up until now, Beck hadn't crossed Jade's mind since her lips touched Andre's. She was now suddenly aware of her unfaithfulness to Beck. She never imagined being in this position. She always regarded trust and faithfulness as the foundation of every relationship. Now that she broke down that foundation, what's left?

"No!" Andre shouted. "Will you please not tell Beck?" he asked Tori.

Tori groaned, knowing she couldn't say no, due to Sikowitz's stupid dare. Of all the times to say no, this was the best time. "Fine! Yes!" she agreed. "But you guys have to tell him! He deserves to know!"

"Yeah. We will," Andre reassured her.

* * *

The following day, Jade tried to avoid Andre and Beck, in class and in between class. Both guys grew suspicious of her strange behavior. She was the first one to leave the class and the last one to arrive to class.

* * *

"Hey, anyone know where Jade is?" Beck asked the gang at the lunch table.

Cat, Robbie, and Tori shook their head. Tori shook her head frantically and avoided eye contact with Beck. She forced herself to bite her bottom lip to prevent herself from saying anything.

"She's been avoiding me, since yesterday," Beck thought aloud. "Do you think it's cause I wanted to ask her to come to the drag race with me?" he asked Tori, Cat, and Robbie.

They all shrugged in response. Cat quickly changed the subject to her evening last night with Robbie. Beck decided to drop his worries.

* * *

Jade peaked outside of the music room, to check if anyone lingered outside. The coast was clear and she stepped out of the music room. She was a few steps away before-

"Hold it!" Andre beckoned.

Jade stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to find Andre standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Andre grabbed her hand and pulled her into the music room. He let go of her hand once they were both in and he locked the door. He turned around to face her.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Jade shrugged and cross her arms over her chest. "Nothing."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding just you. I'm avoiding Beck, too," she told him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like talking to either one of you," she replied.

Andre stepped closer, and Jade cautiously took a step back. Andre moved closer to her, and stood an inch away from her. He looked her straight in the eye. "I can't stop thinking about you," Andre confessed. "I can't stop thinking about you, your angelic voice, your sarcastic comments, your beautiful face, or your soft lips."

Andre's confession softened Jade's feelings. He reached up to touch her face and gazed into her eyes. "Don't push me away," Andre whispered.

Jade didn't want to push him away. She wanted to hold onto him, for some unknown reason. But she knew she couldn't. She was still with Beck, and last time she checked, she was still in love with Beck. "Andre, we can't-"

Andre interrupted her with a kiss. He pulled away to see her expression. She tried so hard to hide her smile, but Andre noticed the corners of her mouth rising a little. He smiled down at her, caressing her face.

Jade shook her head, reminding herself that this was wrong. It was completely wrong. She pushed him away, and Andre furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"I can't do this!" she shouted. Without saying another word, she exited the music room, leaving Andre all alone.

* * *

"Hey, do you know where Jade is?" Beck asked Sinjin.

"Yeah. I saw her go into the music room earlier," Sinjin answered.

Beck started down the hall to the music room. He opened the door, and found Andre looking disoriented.

"Hey man, you alright?" Beck asked, concerned.

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah," Andre replied, shaking his thoughts away. "What's up?"

"Sinjin said he saw Jade come in here a while ago. Did you catch her here?" Beck questioned.

"Umm… yeah. She just left," Andre answered.

Beck wrinkled his eyebrows. "Do you know what's up with her? She hasn't talked to me since yesterday afternoon. I don't know what I did."

_You didn't do anything_, Andre said in his head. The wonky feeling arose as Andre stood across Beck. He knew he was being a bad best friend. He never meant for any of this to happen, but he couldn't help it. He didn't ask to fall in love with his best friend's girl. It just happened. He wished more than anything that he fell in love with Jade under different circumstances, but he knew that was wishful thinking.

Beck's loud sigh, pulled Andre from his reverie. "Alright. Well, just let me know if you see Jade, and tell her to call me."

Andre nodded.

* * *

_Stupid Andre! Stupid Beck! Stupid me! Damn it! Why did I have to kiss Andre? Why did I have to complicate things. Beck is so good to me. He never ever cheated on me… well, he did kiss Tori… and Cat… but those were for acting scenes. He never did kiss anyone else while we were together. But I did. God! Why the hell did I do that? I'm in love with Beck. Beck Oliver is the guy that I'm in love with. But… but…_

_But Andre… is just… well, Andre. I've never felt affectionate toward him, ever, until I found out about his song. Why did he have to write me that song? Why did he have to admit that he was in love with me! Ugh! But his lips… his big juicy lips._

_And he's so flirty with me. He said he would like if I wrestled him on the ground. And he took me out to Nozu, his treat, even though that was interrupted by stupid Robbie. He's nice, like Beck. _

_Wait a second… Am I? No. No. I can't be…. Am I starting to fall for Andre? _

* * *

The next day at school, Jade kept to herself, avoiding contact with anyone. She kept quiet in class, which was strange to everyone. She made no side snarky remarks all day, and people questioned if she was ok. In between classes, she was nowhere to be found. She wasn't present during lunch either. Beck attempted to look for her, but failed. He checked the classrooms, the janitor's closet, her car, but he couldn't find her. Andre, on the other hand, was lucky. He found Jade sitting on the ground in Black Box Theater with her back against the wall and a cup of coffee in her hand. She rolled her eyes and groaned at the sight of Andre approaching her.

"Are you stalking me now?" Jade said in a catty tone.

Andre sat on the ground, opposite her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Stop what?" Jade asked, not knowing what he meant.

"Do you want me to stop… loving you?"

Jade thought about her answer carefully. Her life would be a lot easier if he didn't love her, but that wasn't the case. It was too late for him to take back his proclaimed love for her. It had already started to affect her. Peculiarly, she started to develop feelings for Andre. It was rare for her to develop feelings for anyone. The only exception was Beck. She was definitely sure that she her feelings for Andre were growing, because when he asked that question, a part of her, screamed at her to say no.

"Do you want to stop?" Jade asked, typically.

Andre shook his head. He grabbed her hand. "I know that it's a bad thing to be in love with you and do what we've done… but it feels right, Jade. For the first time in my life, I'm the happiest I've been, without music involved."

The compliment made Jade display a small smile. "I hate you," she whispered, looking down at the coffee in her hands.

Andre furrowed his eyebrow, a little hurt by what she just said. "You hate me?" he asked, with a sad tone.

Jade sighed, and looked up to meet his eyes. "I hate you because you've got me falling for you."

* * *

**Will Jade and Andre continue this secret relationship?**  
**Will Beck find out? How? And from who?**  
**Will Tori tell Beck before Jade and Andre tell him?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**Please leave reviews, BEFORE adding this as a favorite/alert.**

**The more reviews I get the more I want to update!**

**Who actually likes/loves this fanfiction? I'm curious. Let me know! **


	3. Closet

Jade entered the music room, knowing she'd find Andre there. Just as she predicted, Andre sat on the bench in front of the piano playing the keyboard. He turned around to see whom it was when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw that it was Jade.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Andre asked.

Jade walked over to him. She sat down next to him on the bench, and Andre scooted over to give her a little room. He stared at her as she settled, to wait for her reasoning.

"What?!" she asked him, annoyed by his stares.

"What's up?" he asked, casually.

"Nothing. I just –" She tried to think of something quick. "I just wanted to play the piano." She wanted to hit herself for such a lame excuse.

Andre chuckled. "Well, alright then." He gestured at the piano. "Get playing."

Jade glared at him. She lifted her hands and placed them on the keys. She played the first song she thought of, Pachebel canon in D. It was a ceremonial song for weddings and graduations. She didn't know why that was the first song that came to mind. Though she didn't like the song, she continued to play. Several times she had to extend her arms in front of Andre to reach some keys down the keyboard. Andre watched her play the piano, gracefully. He saw the same angelic glow he sees whenever she sings. Her fingers glided across the keys, creating delightful sounds to the ear. When she was done, she removed her fingers off the keyboard and Andre smiled at her and clapped.

"Wow. Nice one," he complimented.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"So what's the real reason you came?" Andre asked, not buying her lame excuse.

Jade looked up at him. "I wanted to – ugh – umm –"

"Umm, what?" Andre interrupted her.

"I – umm. I just – ugh – wanted to – umm-"

Andre softened her lips with his as he gave her a soft kiss. He brushed his knuckles against her cheeks before holding her face in his hands. She pulled away, taken aback by his kiss.

"You can't just kiss me like that!" she told him.

"Why not? You just kissed me," Andre reminded her.

Jade recalled kissing Andre in Tori's living room. She was caught up in the moment.

"We can't kiss, Andre!" she rose her voice at him.

"Because of Beck?"

"Yes! Because of Beck! I'm still with him. I can't – I can't do this to him," she replied.

Andre saw the troubling look on Jade's face. "Do you want to break up with Beck?"

Jade sighed heavily. "I don't know."

"Well, don't do anything until you know, for sure," Andre told her. He reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"You're right. I need to think about this," Jade agreed.

"But for now," Andre started. Jade looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Will you kiss me?"

Due to Sikowitz's stupid dare, Jade said "yes," and kissed Andre again. Regardless of the dare, Jade still would have said, "yes." She liked kissing Andre, and she knew the kisses they shared only helped to pave the start of their relationship and the water to her developing feelings.

* * *

Jade stood in front of her open locker. She'd been texting Andre in secret. Text messages were the only way they could communicate. The gang would notice if the two talked more than usual. Jade smiled down at the thoughtful text message she got from Andre.

"Hey babe," Beck greeted her from behind.

Beck's voice made Jade jump inside a little. She quickly locked her phone screen and threw it in her bag, before facing Beck. "Hey," she casually greeted back.

"What you doing?" Beck asked, in a playful tone.

"Nothing," Jade answered, as she slammed her locker shut. "I got class. So I gotta go." She attempted to walk away, fast, but Beck stopped her by holding her arm.

He looked her in the eyes. "What's up with you lately? I barely get to see you or talk to you. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Jade quickly answered. "Now, will you let go of me?!"

Beck let her go, and watched her walk away. He knew something was going on. It was just a matter of figuring it out.

* * *

"Tori!" Beck called out, as Tori exited the classroom after the bell.

Tori turned around. "Hey Beck!"

"Hey, umm, can we talk?" he asked, coolly.

Tori wrinkled her forehead. "Ugh, sure?"

Beck grabbed her arm and pulled her in the direction of the janitor's closet.

"What the hell?!" she asked, trying to resist his pulling.

Beck opened the janitor's closet and brought Tori in. He let go of her arm and closed the door.

"Why the heck do you and Jade keep dragging me in here?!" Tori whined.

Beck turned around to face her. "Do you what's going on with Jade?"

_Oh shit!_ Tori said in her head. She swallowed a big wad of spit down her throat. "What do you mean?" she asked, nervously.

Beck crossed his arms over his chest and stroked his chin with his fingers. "Jade hasn't been texting me or calling me. She doesn't want to spend any time with me. Every time I get a chance to talk to her in person, she splits."

"This sounds like a Beck and Jade relationship problem," Tori commented. "I'm a third party, so I'm just gonna leave."

She tried to step around Beck to get out of the closet, but Beck blocked her. "Do you know what's going on?"

Tori bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from confessing what she encountered. She chided herself for saying yes to Andre and Jade about keeping their affair a secret. Of all the times Tori has gotten in the middle of Beck and Jade's relationship, she wished, more than anything, that she wasn't in this position for this situation. "Ugh… I don't know," Tori lied.

Beck displayed a sad look as he looked down at his shoes. "I really love Jade, Tori. I really do, and I trust her, but I can't help but feel like she's cheating on me."

Tori frowned when she picked up the sad tone that lingered in Beck's tone.

"Will you help me figure out who this guy is?" Beck begged.

Tori sighed, regrettably. _Damn you, Sikowitz!_ "Yes."

* * *

Andre saw Beck pull Tori into the janitor's closet. He sent Jade a message to inform her. Jade freaked out when she saw the text and met Andre in the hidden hallway, past the soda machine.

"Do you think she told him?" Andre asked Jade in a worried tone.

"She better not!" Jade replied, angrily.

They hid behind some lockers and students, as they waited for Beck and Tori to exit the closet. Beck exited the closet first, followed by Tori. Once Beck was far away from Tori, Andre and Jade ran to both sides of Tori, grabbed her arms and dragged her back into the closet. She started to scream and wiggle to fight them off, but it was too late. They were already in the closet. Andre and Jade let go of Tori, letting her but meet the floor. She yelped in pain at the contact.

"What the hell?!" she shouted. She struggled to get herself up. "What the hell is up with all of you and closets?!" she asked, out of frustration. "Normal people just talk in the hallway!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Quit whining!"

Tori stuck her tongue at Jade, but Jade ignored her.

"I saw you come in here with Beck," Andre told her.

"So?"

"So, did you tell him?" Jade asked.

"No!" Tori yelled. "I told you guys yes when you asked me not to tell him! You two are so lucky for Sikowitz's stupid dare!" Jade and Andre released a deep breath, as they were relieved by her news. "But I also said yes when Beck asked me to help him."

"Help him with what?" Jade asked her.

"He knows you're cheating on him, so he asked me to help him figure it out," Tori explained.

Jade growled. "You can't lead him to Andre!"

"Oh my damn! Beck is gonna kill me!" Andre cried out, starting to feel wonky.

"Tori, can you not tell Beck that it's Andre?" Jade asked, in a bitter tone. She hated asking for favors, especially from Vega.

Tori grumbled. "Fucking Sikowitz!" she cursed, aloud. "Fine. Yes! But you two have to tell Beck, before this investigation gets out of hand!"

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Andre  
Message: Music room after school?

To: Andre  
From: Jade  
Message: Count on it. ;)

* * *

The bell rang and Jade was on her way to the music room, but was stopped by Beck.

"Hey babe. Let's go to Nozu," Beck proposed.

"I'm not hungry," she answered, plainly.

"Then come over to my RV?"

Jade shook her head. "No thanks. I've got some things to do."

"Like what?" Beck questioned.

"Ugh. I need to… umm… go tune my guitar," she quickly lied.

Beck arched his eyebrow at her. "You brought your guitar to school?"

Jade's eyes widened when she realized her lie was falling apart. "Ugh. I'm going to find a guitar in the music room that's similar to mine. Then I have to go back home to get my guitar. Then come back here to tune it."

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. He did not believe anything she was saying and automatically knew something was up.

"I gotta go," Jade muttered, before swiftly walking away.

* * *

"Hey," Andre greeted Jade as she entered the music room.

"We have to tell Beck," Jade told Andre, without greeting him back.

"What happened?"

"I don't like lying to him. He deserves to know."

"You're right," Andre agreed. "Do you want me to be with you when you tell him?"

Jade wanted to tell Beck by herself, but Sikowitz's dare had her saying the opposite. "Yes."

"Ok. We'll tell him together, soon." Andre walked over to her. "Now, will you please kiss me? Because I've been dying to taste your lips," he said, in his flirty tone.

Jade smirked at him. "Yes." She locked her hands around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He parted his lips slightly. Her lips wrapped around his plumped bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer.

He pulled away from her and let go of his lock around Jade's waist. He walked over to his backpack on the table and pulled out a heart shape box. He walked back to her, holding the box out to her.

She arched her eyebrow at him, curiously. "What's this?" she asked, grabbing the heart shape box.

Andre smiled at her. "Open it."

Jade opened the heart shape box. She gasped when she found chocolate covered strawberries. They were just plain old chocolate strawberries, though. The strawberries were dipped in white chocolate, and milk chocolate letters were drawn on top. The strawberries were arranged to say, "You're an angel."

Jade looked up at Andre, who smiled big at her. "What's this?"

"I remember you telling me that you only liked white chocolate covered strawberries with drizzled milk chocolate on top. So I decided to make you this," he answered.

"Angel? I'm no angel, Andre. Far from it! Anyone and everyone would argue against you," Jade told him.

Andre stepped closer to her. He raised his hand up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Jade, when I see you singing, I see an angel. I see you glowing when you get lost in the music, and that's the same amazing sight that made me fall in love with you," he explained to her.

Jade grinned at his compliment and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I may not have needed the 365 days to get you, but I'm still going to use 365 ways just to see that beautiful angelic smile," Andre whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Why are we at school?" Tori asked Beck, as he parked his car in the school's parking lot.

Beck turned his ignition off. "Jade made some bogus excuse, tonight. She told me she had to tune her guitar when I stopped her after school. She was heading to the music room. I think the guy she's seeing is a music guy."

"A music guy?" Tori repeated, trying to emphasize how ridiculous Beck sounded.

"A guy who focuses on his music at HA," Beck explained.

"So I guess you're a actor guy?" she teased.

Beck glared at Tori for a lame attempt at a joke. "C'mon let's go," he said, getting out of the driver's seat and closing the door.

Tori got out of the passenger seat and closed the door. She tried to follow Beck, but he walked too fast. "Where are we going?"

"Shh! Follow me!"

Tori rolled her eyes and sighed, but did what she was told. She followed Beck through the bushes around the school. He finally stopped when he reached the window of the music room. Tori caught up to Beck and stood next to him. They crouched down, to make sure that they weren't seen. The music room light illuminated the outside. Beck and Tori saw Jade and Andre sitting next to each other, sharing a guitar. From what they could see, they just sat extremely close together, strumming the guitar. There was no other skin contact, visible from Beck and Tori's point of view. Tori's heart pounded fast as she anticipated Beck's furious reaction. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. She was taken aback when she heard Beck laughing to himself. She peaked her eyes open to see what he was laughing about, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Why are you laughing?"

Beck tried to stifle his laugh. "Because… Jade's not cheating on me. She's just hanging out with Andre. God, I'm such a dumbass. She's just hanging out with my best friend. I don't have anything to worry about. Let's go, before Jade catches me and thinks I can't trust her with my own best friend."

Beck crouched away and headed back to the car. Tori watched Beck walk away and took one last look at Jade and Andre. Tori didn't know what was going on, but for some reason, she caught Jade and Andre sharing a kiss. She believed she was cursed with eyes that forced her to be the only one to witness Jade's unfaithfulness. She shook her head as she crouched away and followed Beck to the car.

* * *

**Will Beck find out there's something more between Jade and Andre, before they tell him?**  
**Will Tori stay quiet about Jade and Andre?**

**Stay tuned to find out.**

**Leave reviews.**  
**Tell me your thoughts.**


	4. Endings and Beginnings

Jade didn't have her full eight hours of sleep last night, because she came home late from hanging out with Andre. She was nearly late for school, so she didn't have the time to get her morning coffee. She was crankier than ever, and terrorized students in the hallway. During her break after her first class, she went to her locker. She tried to look for something to give her the same satisfaction as coffee, but she found nothing. She slammed her locked, but her tension eased when she smelt the sweet smell of coffee. She turned around and found Andre smiling at her holding two cups of coffee. She arched her eyebrow at him. "For me?" she questioned.

"Mmhmm," Andre replied, handing her the cup of coffee.

Jade took the cup and gulped down the bitter black coffee with two sugars. She released the satisfied exhalation after. "I love a man who can bring me coffee without me asking," she muttered to herself.

Andre chuckled after hearing that.

"When did you get coffee?" she wondered.

"I left first period early to grab you coffee," Andre explained.

"D'aww… you _should_ have," she replied, in a snarky, but playful tone. She took another sip of her coffee. "How'd you know how I take my coffee?"

"I noticed you always put two sugars when you get your coffee," Andre replied.

Jade smiled at him. She liked knowing that someone paid attention to her. She wondered why she never saw Andre as more than a friend before, and questioned why she was in the predicament she was in with Beck and Andre.

Taking both Andre and Jade by surprise, Beck came and wrapped his arms around Andre's and Jade's shoulders. Tori stood awkwardly in front of them. "Look at this! My girl and my pal getting along. Now this is what I like to see!" he boasted. Tori rolled her eyes. She was disappointed in Andre and Jade for sneaking around behind Beck's back.

"Oh – ho! They get along alright!" Tori played along.

Jade shot Tori a deathly glare to warn her to shut up. Tori took the warning and didn't say another word. Luckily, Beck didn't pick on Tori's hint.

"How about we all head to Nozu after school?" Beck proposed.

"Yes. Let's!" Tori exclaimed.

"Sure," Jade and Andre said in unison.

* * *

"Hey Beck," Tori greeted him as she approached him and his car. "Where's Jade and Andre? I thought we were going to Nozu?"

"We are," Beck answered. "Sikowitz wanted to see Jade and Andre after school, so they're going to meet us there." Beck got into his car.

"Really?" Tori questioned.

"Yup. Now get in. I'm starving!" Beck instructed her.

Before Tori hopped in, she saw Sikowitz getting into a little buggie car. Clearly, Sikowitz was leaving. Jade and Andre lied. Tori shook her head, disapprovingly as she got in the passenger seat.

* * *

"Ok… Andre… stop…," she tried to say in between his kisses. He's been kissing her feverishly since school ended, in the music room. "We… need… to… go… Beck… and… Tori… will be… suspicious."

"I just can't stop kissing you," Andre flirted.

"Well you're going to have to!" she told him. "Now, stop! Before you upset me," she warned.

"Ok. Let's go to Nozu," he told her. "Back to the place we had our first date," he teased.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, not following.

"The night Robbie got into that fight. Remember? Hambone-king?"

"Riiiiight," she said, as she remembered.

Andre gave Jade a big passionate kiss before grabbing her hand and pulling her to his car.

* * *

"Are you really ok with Andre and Jade hanging out, all the time?" Tori asked, observing Beck's reaction.

Beck took a bite of his sushi and swallowed it before speaking. He shrugged. " 'Course! What do I have to worry about? Jade doesn't like any guys at HA and Andre sure as hell isn't interest in Jade."

"What makes you say that?" Tori questioned.

"Remember that night you were supposed to help Andre with a song, but you couldn't so Jade had to help him instead?" Beck brought up. Tori nodded, remembering that night clearly. She remembered Andre coming to her house late at night confessing his feelings about Jade. That night was the beginning of the Jandre book. Tori thought the book ended, but she realized only a chapter of the Jandre book ended. "Anyway, before Jade came to the music room that day, Andre and I were talking. He told me that he's scared of Jade."

_More like in love with her!_ Tori shouted in her head. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from speaking and confessing secrets that weren't hers.

Jade and Andre walked through the entrance doors and went to Beck and Tori's booth. Jade sat down next to Beck, and across them sat Tori and Andre. Beck went in for a kiss on Jade's lips, but she turned to face Tori and Andre, forcing Beck to kiss her cheek instead.

"So what did Sikowitz want?" Tori asked, hoping Andre and Jade didn't come up with a back up lie.

"He just wanted us to help him open a coconut," Jade lied.

Tori arched her eyebrow at the pathetic lie Jade and Andre came up with. "Oh really? How did that go?"

Jade glared at Tori, picking up on Tori's sneakiness. "It was great Tori!" she replied sarcastically. "Maybe next time we can you use your head to open it!" she threatened.

Tori decided to shut up at that comment and dropped the case.

"Babe, you're still coming with me to the mall tomorrow, right?" Beck asked Jade.

"Ugh, actually. I don't feel like going anymore," she told him. It wasn't a lie. She really didn't want to go anymore. Her and Andre planned to go to her house anyway. It was getting difficult to hide their make out sessions in the music room.

"Babe, you promised," Beck reminded her.

"I don't want to go!" Jade shouted. "Do you really want to bring me when I'm in a bad mood?" she challenged.

Beck sighed and accepted her rejection. "So, what are you gonna do instead?"

"Umm. Just sleep at home," she lied.

* * *

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Jade and Andre still haven't told Beck. Andre continued his promise to 365 ways to get her and keeps her. With each act and gesture, Jade found herself falling hard for Andre. Her feelings for Andre were slowly taking away her love for Beck. At first, Beck wasn't suspicious of Jade and Andre's sudden association together. As time passed, Beck grew suspicious of their closeness. He quietly questioned why they were spending so much time together.

Tori walked down the hallway to her next class, but was pulled into the janitor's closet.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, finding Beck with furrowed eyebrows and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is something going on, between Andre and Jade?"

"What?!" she exclaimed, with fake shock.

"I didn't think it was anything before… but I notice the different look in her eyes nowadays," Beck told her.

Tori sighed as she looked her poor friend, coming to the buried truth after so long. She saw the corners of his mouth pulled down to a frown and his eyebrows wrinkled. "Beck, you and Jade need to talk. Just you and her."

Beck released a big sigh. "Yeah."

* * *

Tori planned to talk to Jade after next period. Jade walked passed the janitor's closet, and Tori pulled her in.

"What the fuck?!" she shouted at Tori. Once she was in, she shoved Tori into the pile of brooms.

"Oww!" Tori yelped as she hit her head against the wood.

"What is your problem Vega?"

"You need to tell Beck. He's suspicious. You were supposed to tell him months ago!"

"Thanks for the agenda Tori. I really needed a secretary," Jade replied in a sarcastic tone.

Tori rolled her eyes. "If you ever loved Beck, then you would at least give him the decency to know the truth!" With that, Tori turned her back on Jade and walked out.

* * *

Jade skipped her class and sat on the ground in the janitor's closet. She thought about how to tell Beck, everything. Tori was right. Jade should tell Beck the truth. He deserved it. The bell rang and Jade knew Beck was about to pass the janitor's closet. She pulled his arm and forced him inside. Beck didn't fight back, resist, or yell. He remained calm. They composed themselves before speaking. For a moment, silence hung in the air like a cold draft.

"Beck," she started. "I – I – I'm –"

"In love with Andre?" Beck finished up for her.

Jade gaped at him. "How did you –"

"I knew for a while now. I know that you're in love with him, and that you fell out of love with me."

Jade's eyes watered as she saw Beck's look on his face. "I'm sorry, Beck. I never meant for it to be this way," she told him truthfully.

Beck released a big sigh. "Jade, I'm not mad."

"You're not?" she questioned, shocked.

He shook his head. "I see the way you look at him, now. You used to look at _me_ that way." Jade hadn't noticed she looked at Andre and Beck differently now. She wished she was aware of it now. "I'm not going to lie. It still hurts. After all, I'm still in love with you, but I can't be with you so long as you're in love with someone else. It's not fair to me, you, or Andre."

They heard a knock on the door, and Beck opened it to find Andre standing on the other side. "Come in, man," Beck invited. Andre came in and carefully watched Jade and Beck.

"What's going on?" Andre asked them.

Beck grabbed Jade's hand and then Andre's hand. "Jade, I love you, and I care about you. I want you to be happy, and I know that Andre makes you happy." He squeezed her hand tightly and she gave him a thankful and loving smile. He turned to Andre. "And Andre, you're my best friend. I've seen the way you look at Jade, and I know that you're in love with her. And I know and truth that you're going to treat her good."

"Beck, you're really ok with this?" Jade questioned.

Beck nodded. "I care about you two, and I know you two will be great together."

* * *

"We don't have to hide anymore," Jade told Andre as she entered the music room after school.

"Yeah, it feels really good. Like a huge weight was lifted off our shoulders," Andre replied. Taking Jade into his arms, he gave her a big passionate kiss, filled with love, care, and desire. He pulled away to gaze into her eyes. "Beck was right. I am in love with you, Jade, and I will take care of you, and treat you like the angel that fell out of heaven and into my arms carried by beautiful music melody and your angelic voice."

* * *

**What did you guys think?**  
**I hope you guys like the ending.**

**Let me know!**

**Reviews much appreciated!**


End file.
